Her Name Is Nuri
by SereneSins
Summary: I should have paid attention to the signs. Paid attention to her. To everything. But now it seems like I'm in too deep. And she can't save me this time. [OC; Drabbles]
1. Introduction

We had met her at a small diner in Detroit. She didn't catch our eyes as anything strange or otherworldly. From first glance she looked average as she ordered two waters. Her appearance was average but was easy on the eyes. It seemed almost surreal looking back at it now.

"You're a bitch," Dean's voice echoed over the dripping water from a leaky pipe. A snort followed. The woman stepped into the dim light. The flick of a lighter and her face lit up with a soft glow.

"That's not my name, Winchester. Try Nuri." Inhale. Smoke. Another laugh.

"Bitch."


	2. Complicated

"I'm telling you, Sammy, something isn't right." My eyes swept through the old house for the seventh time. I agreed. The house seemed too silent even for a hunt. The strange woman had been pushed to the far corner of my mind months ago. Nearly forgotten if not for the scar she had carved into my forearm.

The irritable urge to dig my nails into it grew just as I was thrown across the room. Dean's voice loudly calling my name. The woman appeared again with a frown. The ghost quickly disappeared within a bright light as she grabbed it.


	3. Scars

I rubbed my eyes to rid them of sleep. Days have passed since I slept. A whine came from behind me, but I ignored it. I knew who it was. I had to ignore the voice of that damned monster.

"Sa-a-am, pay attention to me."

It became considerably harder to block him out. The visions. The nightmares. The voices. Subconsciously I traced the scar on my arm. The white flesh stuck out against my tanned skin. A snort came from next to me.

"Thinking about her again? She doesn't care, you know? She can't help." Silence.


	4. Acting

"S-a-am, why don't you pay attention to me?" It was his voice again. It has started to worm its way to my mind. Burrow in my brain. I wanted him to stop.

My mind wandered back to Nuri. She has become my source of comfort these past few days. Dean has taken on more hunts and does little to help. I can't find comfort with my brother anymore. The strange woman stands in his place.

"Nuri, Nuri, Nuri. You pray to her yet she never shows up." He's just playing tricks. Pretending to know her.


	5. Obsession

Days had turned into weeks. The walls shift and bleed. I feel like leaving by my owns hands. Constantly I am reminded I'll just be brought back. He sings that damn song again. How many times is that today? I lost count.

"Another eagle," the Devil whistles, breaking his song. My eyes flicker towards the window to see it flying off in the distance. The annoyance in the voice was easy to pick up. Every day he made one off comment about Nuri and eagles. He knew something about her, but I didn't ask. Anything answered with would be false.


	6. Unbreakable

The first time in weeks Lucifer hasn't showed up. For the first time I was able to sleep fully without nightmares creeping my mind. When I opened my eyes there were no hallucinations. No bleeding walls. No singing. I looked around and saw a feather laying on the hotels table. Picking it up and running my fingers through it, the scar on my forearm tickled.

My lips pursed together. Suddenly the feather twisted and turned. It started warping. I threw it to the ground. A snake took form. Hissing and raising to some tune. He appeared again, laughing and clapping.


	7. Opportunity

Lucifer was no longer plaguing my mind. Castiel had taken on the burden and I do not know how to thank the angel. No longer am I waken suddenly, or fighting to stay away. Nightmares still haunt my mind but the scar tingles and makes me forget. It's still my comfort.

"There's a pattern in Cherry Creek, Nevada. Kids go missed every two weeks. Seems like something up our alley." Dean nodded his head shoving another piece of pie in his mouth. After eating we were on the road again. Looking at the passing scenery I swore Nuri was there.


	8. Misplaced

I looked around the room recklessly. Sheets and pillows were thrown around the room as I continued to search for the ringing. It had continued to go off since Dean had left to get breakfast. My phone was in my pocket. Silent and unmoving. I gripped at my hair as I looked around the destroyed room with narrowed eyes.

Every time I seem to get closer it stops. I move away and then it starts again. It doesn't stay in one place. For a moment I feared the hallucinations were returning. In the end it was Dean's phone.


	9. Smile

"You should smile more."

"Excuse me?" I looked across the table, grabbing a napkin to stop liquid from escaping my mouth. Nuri was standing there with a drink in hand. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at me. The scar on my forearm sent a jolt up to my shoulder and down to my wrist. She turned to look at me with a grin.

"Smile more. Frowning causes wrinkles." Eye rolling was tempted. She looked around again as I drank.

"He's cute." I looked at her then followed her eyes. A smile appeared. She was looking at a mirror.


	10. Tears

I was surprised when she found me at a shady motel. Even more so as she openly cried in my arms. Dean's expression mimicked my own. Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around her.

"Who is she?" Dean mouthed to me. I gave him a look which he returned with a roll of his eyes. He took a seat in one of the chairs offered.

"What's wrong, Nuri?" I asked after her sobs calmed down. She looked up at me. Her eyes red from the tears.

"It's going to happen and there's no way to stop it." My lips pursed together.


	11. Forgetful

I made a face of disbelief at Dean. He hadn't remember Nuri from the day she had captured us. Or rescued us. At the point I wasn't too sure. But I was sure that there had been something off with my brother. He rarely forgets a face. Especially of one that had us chained up.

"Nuri, you were calling her a bitch. In Detroit. Come on, Dean, there's no way you could have forgotten her."

"You know how many broads were in Detroit? I can't remember every single woman, demon, or psycho that locks us up in their basement, Sammy."


	12. Silence

Looking at her, it was hard to tell exactly what she was. Something was off about her. Just being around her caused a strange feeling to ignite the air. She sat on the bed, her legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap. I looked up at her between web pages loading to see if she was still there.

And she was. Always sitting in the exact same place, in the exact same way. If I had to guess I would say she hadn't blinked ever since Dean left to get lunch. She stayed here, waiting ever so silently.


	13. Revealed

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. His knuckles had turned white with the grip he had on the steering wheel. I cupped my chin and looked out the window. Nuri had disappeared right in front of us days ago. Finished her meal, thanked us, and just left. Just like that.

The familiar sound of feathers gave us the clue we needed to fill in the blank. Why she was able to find us. Why Lucifer made those off comments at time. It was because she was an angel. On the plus side she wasn't a demon. Dean continued his cursing.


End file.
